


100 Letters

by Stagcore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad Alec, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagcore/pseuds/Stagcore
Summary: Alec finds letters written by Magnus in his clothes after a rough few weeks.Title inspired by "100 Letters" by Halsey





	100 Letters

The yellow folded pieces of paper appeared after Alec had had a particularly rough few weeks. Where his nails bit into the palms of his hands and left little crescents in their wake. When he went to bed late and got up way too early. Barely having time to get breakfast before he was out the door and on his way to the institute. It was running him ragged and it showed. The dark bags under his eyes as he pulled himself out of bed made Magnus' heart drop. 

"It's only for another week, Magnus. Just until the Clave deals with this" He said whenever Magnus told him to take a break. So Magnus folded up tiny notes and put them in Alec's clothes whilst he was in the shower. Little notes of affection from Magnus' heart to the small pieces of paper.

* * *

Stressed at the institute, Alec took a brief walk through the courtyard to ease his mind. At this time in early November, the chilly New York air drove the shadowhunter's hands into his pockets for the tiniest salvation of warmth against the onslaught of the freezing air. Frost had settled across the grass and the walls, making the spider webs look like they had been decorated with crystals. Pulling the crumpled note out of his jean pocket, Alec thought that it was just another reminder for him to do some job for the Clave or around the institute. Noticing his boyfriend's loopy handwriting, Alec stopped walking and read the note.

_"You’re stronger than you think :)_

Instantly recognising Magnus' loopy handwriting, Alec grinned to himself as he put the note back into his pocket and made his way back indoors feeling ten-times better than he had previously. Magnus always seemed to have that affect on him. Resisting the urge to search his other pockets for similar notes he decided that he wouldn't mention that he had found the notes to Magnus to see how many notes he would get. The idea made him grin more as he settled himself back behind his desk. 

Sure enough the next few days, Alec had found notes in his jeans and hoodies no matter what outfit he had worn that day. It made him giddy every morning and it became harder and harder for him to resist shoving his hands into his pockets the minute he got dressed in the morning. These were to be treasured and read when he needed them, he understood that. Still, the urge persisted.

"You look happy this morning, Alexander." Magnus hummed as he poured some coffee into two flasks. Magnus had an appointment later that day and although he could just magic some coffee as and when he got there, he enjoyed spending time and doing such mundane tasks with his boyfriend. 

"Do I? I thought I looked my usual, scowling self." He joked as he buttered some toast. Fighting the grin off of his face as hard as he could. 

"You're right. You look positively miserable," Magnus joked back as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I may be late back, don't wait up." He murmured as he kissed Alec goodbye. 

* * *

The institute was fairly empty that morning, nobody noticed that Alec had joined them, walking through the familiar walls of his former home, he reached his hand into his Jean pocket and smiled as he felt a small, crumpled piece of paper there. Unwrapping it,  
__

_The people around you love you, Alexander. Don't forget that._

"What's that?" Isabelle said, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Nothing," Alec couldn't fight the grin off of his face as he looked up and down the hall. This was his secret and he didn't exactly want the whole institute knowing.

"Sure," His sister rolled her eyes and then looked up at him like she used to do when they were children and she was asking for him to take her for icecream or to keep a secret about some boy she was dating. Unfolding the note, Alec showed it to Isabelle who quickly scanned over it and smiled.

"This from Magnus?" She asked. She was such a sucker for romance, as much as she tried to hide it. He'd seen the piles of books that she got from a Mundane bookstore about falling in love. He had gotten most of them for her.

"Yeah, everyday for a few days now he's been sneaking little notes like this into my clothes." he said as he took the note back. "He doesn't know I know about it."

"You should do the same, as an early Christmas present or something. Get a jar and write some notes for him?" Isabelle suggested as she walks off.

Isabelle may be onto something.

 That night, Alec stopped by the local arts and crafts store and brought two small, glass jars. One for him and one for Magnus. After all, he would need somewhere to keep the small notes that he planned to keep. The very idea of throwing them away seemed impossible. 

Sitting at the coffee table crossed legged, he finished writing the last note. Checking the time on his phone, he quickly shoved the jar into his pocket and picked up a book that lay on the table. Footsteps appeared on the stairs and he could tell instantly that it was Magnus. 

"Alec? I'm home." 

"You have really nice handwriting," Alec said as he quickly but softly kissed Magnus. Pulling back. Magnus smiled that brilliant, unguarded smile that Alec loved more than life itself.

"You found my notes?" Magnus asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I did. They were lovely" Alec smiled back. "They were so lovely I bought a jar to keep them in" Alec said as he fished into his hoodie for the small jam jar that was filled with little yellow post it notes.

"Oh, Alexander. If I had known you would love them so much I would have made them sooner." The Warlock said, stunned at the amount of appreciation that Alec had showed for such a small gesture.

"That's not all," Alec continued, his smile growing bigger and brighter as he pulled out an identical jar filled with small pieces of paper and pink fairy lights. "I decided to make you a jar" 

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus said, his eyes shining as he took the jar, turning it round slowly in his hands. The lights reflected and danced onto his nails, "I love it" 


End file.
